


後台文學 (R, 完)

by ina1989



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 蔚藍, 騷話
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989
Summary: 部分的肉是擴寫夏日太太在鋪浪上的梗(已取得作者同意)網址：https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrrl/pseuds/xrrl騷話有出沒地如下Weibo: 土澳二刷中IG: BXG20260905
Relationships: 王一博/肖戰
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 。

王一博在後臺看到肖戰一人待在休息室閉著眼專心練習時，看了看左右，發現工作人員各個忙上忙下根本沒時間管別人閒事，當機立斷地偷溜進休息室，把門給悄悄鎖上。

專心輕哼著歌詞的肖戰，在聽到聲響的瞬間轉頭望向門口，尚未看清來人，那人身上熟悉的香水味倒是讓自己即刻了然。

「狗崽崽，好久不…唔！」肖戰話還沒說完就被思念成疾的王一博狠狠吻上。

「！」杏眼圓睜的肖戰沒想到王一博膽敢在他上台前將手深入褲子內，還流氓地揉捏飽滿的臀肉，於是，他想也沒想地給了王一博一個兔牙警告...直接咬上王一博的下唇。

「嘶—！...戰哥您才是狗崽崽吧！」吃痛的王大錘，萬萬沒想到會被他親愛的戰哥狠下嘴咬破唇。

「善良點阿王一博！造型師都把衣服整好了！...收斂點行不，晚上不是還訂了酒店？」肖戰頂著一張無辜的臉喝斥道，和著下面那一句話，震懾力是一點也沒有，聽著更像撒嬌。

「我想戰哥嘛！」自稱酷蓋的王那個博撒嬌起來才是沒誰了。

而肖戰對於自家狗崽崽一直都是嘴上管得嚴，實際縱容到沒邊。

「那就再親一下，只能一下...補個唇妝我還是可以的。」肖戰笑道。

王一博聽完，又是將人後腦杓按下一陣猛親，雙唇分離前還報復性地回咬了肖戰。

「再加一個同款。」王酷蓋跩跩地說道。

「幼不幼稚啊，狗崽崽！」肖戰也不惱，就是覺得自己的小男友，可愛的緊。

「不幼稚！我回台上了，期待肖老師的表演。」王一博笑道，順手拍了拍肖戰的臀部，偷吃了甜頭。

「我也期待王老師的舞蹈…還有，盡力就好。」肖戰想到王一博的膝蓋，知道在這種場合王一博一定會用盡全力，但還是忍不住叮囑了下。

「聽戰哥的，之後戴護膝，但跳舞時就沒辦法了。」他安慰對方道，知道肖戰會擔心，但同時也深知對方理解這是自己的工作，所以他只能盡量做到讓兩人都滿意的方式。

這是兩人的默契與相互理解。

「我會在另一邊看著你，去吧！」說完，肖戰又輕輕地吻了王一博，示意對方開準備回台上主持了。

「那我們一會見。」

經過了各個藝人的表演環節，終於輪到王一博的舞台表演，肖戰在舞台另一端的台下等待，看著台上舞台中心的王一博，移不開眼。

粉絲熱情的尖叫以及大聲喊著王一博名字的聲援，都讓他發自內心地感到驕傲。

是他的，台上這個彷彿天生為舞台而生，沐浴在所有人的崇拜之下的男人，是他肖戰的。

王一博，是肖戰的。

而肖戰，也是王一博的。

這是肖戰站上舞台，拿起麥克風，發出第一個音節時，內心的真情實感。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上車XD

表演結束後，王一博和芒果台的其他主持人們必須小聚一下，所以肖戰自行驅車前往早已訂好的酒店。在前台領了房卡，將房間號簡訊給對方，便去浴室洗澡先行準備。

當他吹完頭髮走出浴室，剛好聽見王一博的簡訊提醒聲，他趕緊披了件浴袍開心地打開房門，瞬間就被衝進屋裡的王一博狠狠摟住，聽見對方在自己耳邊不斷說著想他。

「小朋友別鬧啦，趕緊洗澡去！」肖戰拍了拍王一博的背，輕聲地哄著，鼻尖充斥著香奈兒的蔚藍，感覺雙腿有些發軟。

王一博了然於心地鬆開肖戰，在他面前將身上的西裝脫下交到肖戰手裡，將手上的飾品卸下，又單手解開了襯衫的兩顆扣子，抬手梳了下散落在額前的碎髮，看著肖戰說道：「戰哥，等我。」

肖戰躺在床上，聽著浴室的水聲，他將王一博的外套蓋在上身，周身沉浸在蔚藍帶著男性荷爾蒙的騷香味，和著王一博那乾淨的氣味，那感覺就像是躺在王一博的懷裡被他包裹著，撩撥著神經。

他無法自持地伸手探入浴袍下什麼也沒穿的下身，早在等待王一博時他就已經清理好後穴，剛剛聞到那人不同於以往的成熟氣息時，早就按捺不住逐漸發癢的後穴。他擠了一大灘潤滑液在掌上，將其抹勻在穴口，雙指併攏緩緩地自行擴張起肉穴。

頻率漸升的噗滋水聲意味著後穴被慢慢捅得濕軟，肖戰感受著外套上那股王一博的氣息，隨著呼吸熱騰騰地流進身體，情慾逐漸累積，使他只能軟著嗓音小聲地不斷哼叫王一博的名字，恨不得他能快點出來給他止癢，把他的大東西插進自己裡面。

他筆直修長的腿在床單上蹭著，癢得快要受不了，只靠自己的手指又射不出來，完全不像王一博給自己弄時那般舒服。肖戰的杏眼半瞇，眼底迷迷濛濛蓄了一層淚霧，他雙腿大張，手指貼著自己的敏感點四處摸索，想讓自己釋放出來。

王一博回到房裡時，看到的就是這幅場景。

他腦袋一瞬間空白，渾身血液一下集中至下腹，只圍了浴巾的下身立刻撐起了小帳棚。他快步走到床沿，也不管自己頭髮沒乾，浴巾一扯，站在床邊將肖戰的腳踝兩手一抓，用力將他整個人拉向自己。

「戰哥，怎麼能不等我就自己先開始呢？」說罷，雙臂一勾，由上至下幾乎將人對折一般拉開肖戰的雙腿就往深處撞進去。

「啊———太深了！」肖戰促不及防地被填滿，失聲尖叫出來，肉棒狠狠擦過前列腺，直抵穴心，竟是繃緊腳趾直接被幹射出來。

王一博被高潮中的後穴繳得頭皮發麻，抬手便是一掌拍在肉臀上，吃痛的肖戰還來不及喊出聲，性器因為刺激又再射出一股精液，他渾身抖如篩糠，胸腹皆是自己射出的白濁，甚至有些濺到了臉上。


	3. Chapter 3

他享受著性器被肉穴咬緊的快感，看著還未從高潮中痴狂恢復的肖戰，他放下肖戰的左腿，將其併攏把人側躺在床上，撫下身貼著他的頸項吮吻，說道：「寶貝，你高潮的樣子真漂亮。」

接著又問道：「香水還喜不喜歡？」

他迷迷糊糊連說了幾句喜歡，王一博沒聽清，將耳朵湊到他嘴邊，壞笑地問道：「寶貝，你是喜歡香水，還是喜歡我的味道？」

肖戰頂著微微沙啞的嗓音，飽含著熱烈情欲和無邊柔情，說道：「我喜歡你啊…」

王一博聽到了令他滿意的答案，低下頭舔吻著肖戰小巧的耳垂，接著將舌頭探入耳道，黏膩的如同方才性器插入騷穴時發出的水聲。

耳朵是肖戰的敏感點之一，他被王一博撩撥地難以自持，不斷發出哼哼啊啊的細碎呻吟。而王一博一邊耐心地等待肖戰度過不應期，一邊沿著肖戰稜角分明的下頷線輕吻至他唇下的小痣，用舌尖色情的捲起肖戰臉上的白濁，一手扳過他的臉，便是狠狠吻上去，他勾著笑戰的舌尖將他自己射出的精液度了過去，在唇舌嬉戲的間隙之間，他啞聲說著…

「嚐嚐自己的味道，寶貝。」

肖戰聽到他說的騷話連臉帶脖子都紅了起來，人被吻著無法反駁，整個人側躺著被壓在王一博的性器上也無法做出什麼大動作教訓他，只好氣急敗壞地捶打著對方的胸膛。

「味道不好？」王一博將唇離開對方被蹂躪的紅腫的雙唇，壞笑問道。

「王一博！…我勸你善—啊！」肖戰話未說完，就被王一博突然發難的操弄頂得一句話支離破碎。

「要不…寶貝你用後面嚐嚐我的味道如何…嗯？」他嘴裡說著騷話，下身倒是一點都不含糊，他雙手撐在肖戰臉側，每一下都是大開大闔地輾壓過前列腺，直搗穴心，囊袋用力拍打在肖戰飽滿的肉臀上，發出肉體大力碰撞的聲響。

「啊！…嗯啊！慢、慢一點！…太多了！」快感快速地累積的感覺並不好受，對於肖戰來說過於刺激了，他眼泛淚光希望小男友能慢下來讓他緩緩，殊不知那示弱的眼神反而激起男人的嗜虐心。

「哪會呢？…我看寶貝剛才用手操自己時的速度更快啊！」他調整了下姿勢，舉起肖戰的左腿用手固定在自己胸前，又是新一輪的猛攻。

「哪—嗚、有！」肖戰粗喘著一邊委屈地反駁著，體內的肉棒像是個豪不懈怠的馬達不斷鞭撻著敏感點，他感覺下身酥酥麻麻地使不上力，只能任由王一博抱著他的腿，頂著那和外表完全不相符的粗大肉刃，將後穴操弄成他的形狀。

「還狡辯…嗯？」王一博空出一隻手，大手掐著肖戰渾圓的肉臀，大拇指掰開臀瓣，配合著操弄的頻率揉壓著被撐平的穴口。

「我、我哪有！」肖戰覺得自己特別地委屈，但賭著一口氣就是不想告訴王一博，被他操比他自己玩自己還要爽多了。

“啪！”王一博用了巧勁一掌抽在臀肉上，白嫩的皮膚上馬上留下他大大的手印，疼倒是不疼，但對肖戰來說，被小六歲的男友打屁股，就是特別羞恥。


	4. Chapter 4

「王一…啊！別、別打了—嗚！」肖戰抗拒地扭動臀部想要閃躲，但後穴被釘在王一博那粗長的肉刃上，根本逃脫不了。

「寶貝…你明明就爽得不行，都快把我夾斷了！」王一博發現每一次打在肖戰飽滿的肉臀上，身下人的騷穴就會淫浪地咬緊自己的性器，讓他爽得不行。

他邊操邊打，有時候想頂得大力些，就會掐著肖戰纖細的腰肢，讓他無處可逃，只能淫蕩地大張著腿接受肉刃的操幹。而肖戰感受到自己的性器被動地配合著王一博幹他的頻率一甩一甩地將前液濺得滿腹都是，讓肚臍下方的毛髮濕淋淋地沾黏在一起。敏感點不斷被輾壓，使他下肢痠軟地想要高潮，他顫巍巍地伸出手想要去撸動性器，卻被王一博一手按住性器，堵住鈴口。

「讓…嗚、讓我射！」他睜著大眼，泛著淚光軟綿綿地哀求王一博，被控制在高潮前地那一刻太難受了，更何況王一博完全沒打算放過他，不僅持續頂弄著前列腺，還用拇指搓弄著鈴口，讓他在高潮的邊緣不斷攀升。

「寶貝，你不想被我幹射嗎？」王一博粗喘著問道。其實他也即將高潮，但就是任性地想看身下人為自己癲狂的樣貌。

「你！…善…良————啊啊啊！我、不要了！王、一博哈啊啊啊！」肖戰被王一博說得話臊得滿臉通紅，正欲開口罵人，沒想到王一博一手用勁撈起他另一條腿，將他雙腿架在肩上，自上而下地狠狠操了進去，力道之大甚至讓肖戰以為王一博想把囊袋也塞進肉穴裡。

「寶貝錯了喔…這時候要喊我什麼，嗯？」王一博要再度拿拇指抵住肖戰的鈴口狠狠地摩娑，大手扣住傘部上下撸動。

「狗、崽崽…，你給我…等！嗚！別操那！哈啊、我說…我說還不行！」肖戰被那人惡狠狠操幹敏感點的快感激出更多的生理淚水，求饒道。

「說，寶貝你要喊我什麼？」掌握著對方全身敏感點的王一博，他眼神單純而熱烈地看著肖戰，嘴角卻微微向上，完美融合了乾淨與邪佞的氣息。

肖戰咬了咬下唇，羞澀地小聲喊了句老公。

「寶貝你說什麼，我沒聽見呢？…想讓我幹什麼得說清楚啊！」壞心眼的王一博忍耐地停下動作，滴著熱汗，硬是逼著肖戰說出他平時威脅利誘也沒臉開口的淫聲浪語。

「我、我…說…老公…快點幹射我！」被幹得正舒服的肖戰，眼看就要登上顛峰，卻在最後一刻又再次被煞住，他失去理智地對著王一博大喊出在他清醒後鐵定會羞憤欲死的話。

王一博聽到也不再忍耐，也不堵著肖戰的陰莖了，專注而狠戾地一下一下重重幹進肖戰的後穴，在一記深挺中，肖戰尖叫著達到高潮，白濁噴濺上他的胸腹和臉上，而王一博低吼一聲，被高潮中的腸道繳得洩了出來。

他俯身抱住高潮中還在抽搐的肖戰，在他耳邊落下一吻，一遍一遍用那低沉沙啞的嗓音，說著我愛你。

-完-


End file.
